swarmadafandomcom-20200215-history
Rie Julius Basoar
"Everyone eventually dies, but not everyone truly lives to know what honor truly is." -'Rie to RJ.' Early Life Approximately 50 years BBY Not much is known of where Rie was born or who his parents were. The only contact with the life he had prior was a mysterious man in a hooded cloak whom dropped the then baby Rie Basoar at the doorstep of Domvar Ba’soar on the planet of Vortex. Domvar was a high level senator representing the planet and star system in the Galactic republic. At first Domvar refused to do as the hooded man asked, “Take the boy, raise him for his future will entail great and unfortunate things for which we can no longer protect him from…” At the bidding of his wife Jerrilynn they took the boy and adopted him but allowing him to keep the name that the hooded man said it was, Rie Basoar. An apparent relation to their own family that had been unknown to Domvar or any other in the Ba’soar line. So he was taken in and raised on Vortex as a senator’s son. Growing up in the air of diplomacy and dealings with the galaxy at large. About five years after he had been adopted Rie started showing strong ability in the force. The Jedi order took note of it and requested that he be submitted for testing so that he could begin training in the Jedi Order. Reluctantly Domvar and Jerrilynn agreed. Knowing that it would mean that their son would be leaving them and travelling abroad. Though they did not let their feelings show to the one they now considered their own son as they helped him pack his things and be taken away by the Jedi. Little did Rie know that this would be the last happy memory he would have of his adopted parents. iJedi Approximately 40 years BBY Accepted into the Jedi Academy he quickly began his training under several Jedi Masters such as Yoda, Mace Windu and Qui-gon Jinn until he was assigned to Jedi Knight Col Varlum from the planet of Alderaan. They traveled the galaxy settling disputes between civilizations and protecting the innocent but Rie was always feeling like there was more. More than the light and the dark as if an invisible being whispered in his ear telling him to continue forward to push the boundaries of what he knew. After five years of extensive training he graduated from a padawan to a full Jedi Knight. Still traveling with his master they had many adventures until they had a mission on the planet of Corellia where his master was killed during a firefight between CorSec and pirates. In a bout of uncontrollable rage Rie let loose a power that he could not control unleashing a force explosion all around him vaporizing all in the room save for himself and his fallen master. As Rie fell to his knees form the massive amount of energy he had unleashed he looked down to his master, his friend...his brother. Who spoke his last words that Rie would never forget. “Rie..Ri..you have the potential to go farther than any of us...be wary your true heritage...it will test you beyond all measure...I...I just wish I could have see….” With that his eyes closed and his last breath left his body leaving Rie alone in a world he just could not fully understand. After returning to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and performing the traditional cremation ceremony Rie was put in front of the Jedi Council for judgment on the investigation to what had occurred on Corellia. It ruled that under the circumstances of what had happened they could not expel him from the order. However he would not be allowed to advance in rank in the foreseeable future. He would remain a knight. One master seemed to take pity on him though and requested that he be allowed to oversee Rie’s continued progress and perhaps give him the opportunity to regain the right to advance in the order after a time period of his choosing. That master was Qui-gon Jinn. Three years later Qui-Gon Jinn was killed on Naboo by the Sith Darth Maul. Rie had regained the trust of the Council and was made a Master after the cremation of Qui-Gon Jinn on Naboo. A precursor to the losses that were to come. Clone Wars Approximately 22 years BBY The galaxy tore itself apart when the Confederation of Independent systems declared its independence from the Galactic Republic fueling the start of the war at the Battle of Geonosis. Rie had been in the outer rim when the fighting broke out and he found himself behind enemy lines with his apprentice, Jiethro. Trapped on the planet of Dantooine they had to stay hidden as droid armies landed and started wiping out the planet’s security forces. Unable to sit back and watch as it happened Rie worked with locals to mount a resistance in an effort to wait until either Jedi or Republic reinforcements arrived. The battles lasted for about a week where Rie lost his apprentice when his apprentice pushed him out of the way of an incoming rocket attack. His body was never recovered. This would be something that would haunt Rie for the rest of his life. Returning to Coruscant he became secluded as his belief in the Jedi order had faltered and continued to do so as he watched it unravel throughout the rest of the war. Having many disagreements with the Council he grew more and more frustrated with how this war was being handled. Republic's Fall Approximately 19 years BBY The war was over and the Republic fell to thunderous applause in the Senate. The Jedi were purged from existence with order 66 and the hunt that was led by Anakin Skywalker and the 501st. Rie saw that he had a choice. Fight and die or live and become something else. Returning to Vortex to speak to his adoptive parents he found that the planet had been ravaged by the retreating Confederate forces in the final months of the war. His father and his mother had been gunned down trying to get aid from the Republic before it ceased existence. The Jedi who had been assigned to this sector had just left all those people behind leaving them to face the harshness of the war alone. With that Rie changed...knowing that he had to answer a new calling. Making his way to Coruscant he hid his Jedi origin and enlisted in the Galactic Empire Naval forces. Passing the entrance exam he was assigned to the Fleet Naval Academy on Coruscant where he would spend the next 5 years advancing through the ranks and classes. This was where he met the man that would become his friend for life, Von Tiet. Both men graduated with honors and were assigned to the fighter corps. Assigned to a fleet that was stationed in the core they were one of the first groups to have access to the new TIE Interceptor. Unknown to him at the time but he had caught the attention of Darth Vader not only because of his success in the academy but because his true past had been found out. During a battle with rebel and pirate forces over the planet of Tython Rie’s squadron came under attack. The battle was between the Interceptors and the Rebel’s new X-wing fighter. His entire squadron was destroyed and Rie’s fighter was severely damaged. Out numbered Rie turned his fighter around and charged the small cruiser that was being supported by the x-wings. Going full throttle Rie aimed his fighter at the bridge and after passing through the shields he ejected seconds before the fighter crashed into the bridge and exploded killing everyone on board. Rie was left floating among the debris slowly being dragged down into Thython’s atmosphere. His mind went in and out of consciousness as he drifted seeing things he did not understand as he felt as if his soul was being tugged at through the force. iSith Approximately 15 years BBY Awakening in an unknown bed, in an unknown room, on an unknown planet his eyes blinked several times as the blurred vision began to clear. The first thing he heard was the mechanical breathing coming from the side of the room. Next he noticed that his arm felt weird. Glancing to the side he realized then that he no longer had a right arm. Fear rushed to his mind as he almost cried out as if this was a nightmare. Then the black clad armor of Darth Vader came into view. “I have been watching your progress for a long time…” He found out that he was on one of Vader’s hidden fortress worlds receiving medical treatment from the battle wounds he had endured. Apparently Vader had been dispatched as reinforcements and when they arrived all forces had been destroyed leaving only floating debris. Only because of Rie’s connection to the force had Vader found him. It turned out that Vader had known his true past with the Jedi since shortly after he had enlisted with the Imperials. He had followed his progress from a distance since then waiting to see if he was worthy or a traitor. He became Vader’s apprentice and began to learn the ways of the Sith. His master was harsh, cruel but yet he turned into the closest thing he would know of a father. Even more so than Domvar had. Being sent on numerous secret missions over the next decade he accomplished much in the name of the Empire. Eventually he was promoted to an Admiral and reunited with Von Tiet they were ushered before the Emperor. Rie had thought his apprenticeship with Vader had been a secret but apparently the Emperor had known all along. Rie was put in charge of an expeditionary force that would explore the Way Outer Rim territory in hopes of expanding Imperial domain even further. Dominion Approximately 10 years BBY The Way Outer Rim territories an untouched frontier that even the Republic had not touched. Thousands of worlds inhabited by species that were unknown and untouched by the galactic war. Rie and Tiet looked at their mission and felt as if they were on the very edge of progress within the Imperial frontier. Yet when they made their first moves and founded a colony on what would later be called New Coruscant they met a lot of resistance from the native space faring species in the area. Even though his lead General Terek Luis recommended that they use their military might to enforce Imperial Rule on their new subjects Rie disagreed and progress to set up diplomatic relations with the new species. Thoughts of leaving the Empire and setting up their own government had come up many times especially with the different approach Rie had taken in setting up a provisional government. Direct Imperial rule would destroy all that Rie and Tiet had built. When called for a progress update Rie felt that he needed to cut all ties. Agreeing to meet his former master at a neutral location Vader and Rie came alone. He would like to think that this would have been seen as a positive turning point. However the crossroads he had set himself upon left no room for companionship between the two force users. In Vader's eyes Rie was betraying not only the Emperor, but also Vader himself. A bond between them that had turned into more than just master and apprentice...the closest either of them would likely have of a father and his son. Turning his back on Vader after he laid out his plan and stance. The Dominion would not be the enemy of the Galactic Empire, but they would not bow to Imperial rule. Shortly after that they lost contact with the Galactic Empire which provided Rie an opportunity that he swiftly took. Instead of claiming this region for the Imperials he cut all ties to Palpatine and Vader and with the help of the newly formed council of twenty star systems founded the Dominion Empire. The transition was smooth which should have been a red flag to Rie and the ruling council which was renamed the High Council and Rie given the title of Emperor...which he declined and instead formed a new position of Premier which was required to be voted in by a majority vote of the High Council. There would be no absolute rule in this empire it would instead be a military democracy. The first the galaxy had seen at the time. Around this time Rie found the woman who would become his first wife, Chloe. The moment they were in the same room there were sparks. After a year of courting Chloe accepted his proposal and they were wed. Moving to Naboo for a short time Rie enjoyed life and was expecting a baby soon. First Dominion Civil War Approximately 10 years ABY The good and peaceful life he was enjoying would never last. Called back to the Dominion due to escalating tensions between territory that was represented by an Admiral Thorin Rankin and the High Council had escalated to several small skirmishes near the Dominion Capital of New Coruscant. Upon returning the council was attacked by Thorin and all were killed. Rie escaped with Tiet to their flagship and were forced to retreat by a surprising amount of forces that were loyal to Thorin. Falling back to Naboo Rie rushed to his home in the Nabooian mountains only to find his home burned to the ground and the barely recognizable form of his wife and their unborn son. Falling to his knees in the ash he cradled what was left of his peace...the only one that had ever brought him peace in his violent life. There were several battles after this all leading to a final showdown between Rie and Thorin in the first Battle of New Coruscant. Rie’s forces at first were heavily outnumbered but he stood his ground and made a last attempt to sway some of the forces that were behind Thorin to join his cause. After a speech that was broadcast across all holo net channels Rie brought into light Thorin’s atrocities against innocent civilians. The words apparently had sway as most of Thorin’s human forces negated their allegiance to him and turned on him. Suddenly Rie had the upper hand and Thorin was captured. Brought in front of Rie for judgement he was forced to his knees. “So lad...how’s the wife? Child? Hope you enjoyed the barbecue.” Thorin spat at his captor. Rie lost it then...his emotion unleashed he drew his lightsaber and cut Thorin’s head off letting it roll across the floor of the command bridge. The body then exploded into a black cloud of mist and then disappeared. Rie swore he heard fanical laughing. The war was over. Dangerous Ground Approximately 15 years ABY The successful end of the war was not enough for Rie. The High Council was reformed and more systems joined the empire. Discoveries of Ancient technologies meant advances in their own tech that was now becoming superior to what the Galactic Empire had had. The government rebuilt Rie took some time and wandered the galaxy on his own. He was gone for nearly two years before he found love in a woman known as Tristan Thax. It was a fiery relationship that would end up with them getting married and having a child. But of course the peace would not endure. Shortly after the birth of Rie’s first son, Cyrion. Tristan was caught in a scandal with another government chasing her. Rie of course stood up for his wife and paid dearly for it. As Tristan disappeared with his son and Rie was left holding all the blame and the Dominion itself became threatened by these governments. Ultimately he was able to sign a treaty that ensured the Dominion would be left out of conflict and agreed to a sentence of service in the DSK. Shortly after this occurred he received a holo from Tristan in which showed her murdering their son. It was the last time he heard from her. Broken and his honor thrown into question he fell deeper into the dark side’s welcoming arms. Serving in the DSK and DSW two Sith factions that had risen after the fall of the Galactic Empire he was a part of widespread devastation in the name of these factions. Including the destruction of a world that had rebelled against the DSK. After which he stood in defiance of Darth Severous and Darth Raze two men that he had served under and became friends with during his service in the DSK and DSW. Even with his defiance and call to peace he was relieved of his sentence of service and was allowed to return to the Dominion. During his last months of service he found love in a woman named Frankie Drake...who would turn out to be one of the most important people in his life. Dangerous Ground Approximately 20 ABY Returning to the Dominion Rie found that his empire had flourished in the peace that had followed the civil war. Von Tiet was leading the Dominion military and more discoveries of the Ancients they had been researching found what looked to be some kind of gateway. Rie and Frankie were married shortly after his return and Rie was voted back into power by the High Council. All seemed to be going smoothly for once. However Rie always felt a nagging feeling that the peace wouldn’t last. Taking an interest in the gateway he classified it top secret and the gateway was garrisoned and research began on what it was and how it worked. They soon discovered it was a gateway that allowed travel to different dimensions/realities. It had been used by the Ancients as a means to colonize the infinite dimensions that existed in this multi verse. After several years of research they were able to open the gateway and connect to another gate in another dimension. The first forces that went in found a galaxy that was void of space faring civilizations. This meant that resources that were rare in their dimension were very abundant in this untouched universe. Quickly the High Council authorized colonization efforts be made as this would mean an increase in the power of the Dominion overall and a massive boost to their economy. As colonization efforts ensued Rie was called back to New Coruscant as Frankie was about to give birth to twins. Thus Jerilynn and Rie Basoar Jr were born. Over the next fifteen years over ten dimensions would be visited and just as many colonized in the name of the Dominion Empire which had now become an Multidimensional empire with trade and diplomatic relations with well over a thousand new systems. It was a time of great advancement in the Dominion as it reached its apex. Second Dominion Civil War Approximately 35 ABY Unknown to the galaxy an unseen force had been building in the background. Masquerading as a pirate confederation the Black Pirate Fleet soon started to capture Dominion territory threatening all in their path. Rie was captured and brought before their leader who at the time was an unnamed individual. As the shroud was removed from over his head Rie blinked several times as he faced a man that he had killed almost twenty years earlier. Thorin Rankin. “What lad? Ye seeing a ghost? HA!” Thorin sneered at him. With that the Dominion Capital was attacked with an advanced vessel that no one had ever seen before the Dark Ori, Thorin’s flagship. After several skirmishes the Dominion Capital fell and Frankie and Rie’s children were captured. Rie though was rescued by Tiet and the Black Hand guardsmen which had been formed shortly after the first Civil War as a military extension to Rie’s power. As Rie was flown off Thorin declared himself Emperor of the Dominion and all its territories and beyond...meaning the entire galaxy. Loyal forces fought to maintain control from the Orc armies that now served Thorin. However there were just too many and their origin could not be located. Retreating to the inner core Rie and the remaining loyalist forces regroupd and prepared for a last stand. However unwilling to be caught on the defensive Rie ordered the immediate attack on New Coruscant. Thus began the Second Battle of New Coruscant. As the loyalist forces jumped out of hyperspace they were met by an armada of Thorin’s forces including the Dark Ori. As punishment for his continued resistance Thorin brought Jerilynn, Rie’s daugher onto the bridge along with Frankie and RJ. As Thorin smirked he thrust his glowing green sword through Jerilynn’s chest and proceeded to gut her. The broadcast was sent all over the galaxy. Rie fell to his knees feeling his daughter’s death through the force like an explosion in his heart. Anger, Hatred, despair it all flooded into him like a tsunami. He ordered full ahead as the Iron Fist Rie’s flagship shot forward he ordered it to ram Thorin’s vessel...possibly the only way to break through its defenses. At the same time Black Hand Guards launched a rescue mission for Frankie and RJ. As the Iron Fist rammed into the Dark Ori both vessels were crippled and stuck to each other as their orbit over New Coruscant faltered. The Black Hand Guards led by Vadic Ramoas fought their way onboard the Dark Ori and located Frankie and RJ. During their retreat back to the Iron Fist however Frankie was shot several times in the back along with several Black Hand guards. Vadic grabbed RJ and threw him through the airlock and jettisoned from the ship. Frankie was dead. Thorin disappeared as did most of his forces seemingly into a mist of blackness. Rie knew it would not be the last of him he would see. Now he had to mourn and rebuild a shattered empire once more. The death of Jerilynn and Frankie created a void between Rie and his son RJ. RJ blaming Rie and his ways for their deaths and Rie diving into a tailspin as he used death sticks and whiskey to try and make the pain go away. The Horde Approximately 37-40 ABY Efforts to rebuild the Empire began almost immediately as most of the systems in the Dominion’s control had been unaffected by the Civil War and none of the inter-dimensional territories had been touched by Thorin. However a new foe was discovered in the way of a species that apparently had been created by the Ancients for an unknown purpose. They would attack like a hive minded horde overwhelming any defense regardless of casualties that were taken. The issue was they found them on several different dimensions they were using the gateways to travel from dimension to dimension culling all civilizations and then moving onto the next dimension. For three years the Dominion held the horde back in Dimensions 0045 and 0070. The High Council eventually overruled Rie and ordered the destruction of the inter-dimensional gateways in those dimensions in hopes to stop the spread of the Horde to their home dimension. Rie led the evacuation of both Dimensions. Overseeing the retreat and destruction of gateway 0045 went without any issues. However apparently the Horde was able to communicate with their other dimensional counterparts for a massive push came out of nowhere in dimension 0070 at the location of its gateway in the void just beyond the galactic boundary. In an effort to allow for more time Rie led a fighter attack with the Titan’s Fist’s Talon squadron as the Titan’s fist blocked the Horde’s route to the gate way Rie took his squadron and attacked the Horde straight on holding them back while the last ships could get through back to Dimension 001. As the Titan’s Fist disappeared through the gateway Rie triggered massive explosives that had been rigged to the gateway. Rushing into the exploding gateway Rie’s fighter was hit and he was thrown into hyperspace while simultaneously entering the gateways vortex. Because of this his fighter was sent into a hypervelocity and was expelled out of the gateway in Dimension 001 at a speed that should not have been possible. His fighter fought to maintain some form of control as he traveled through an unknown layer of hyperspace. Finally his fighter jumped out and he re entered normal space but hardly had any control as he found himself crash landing on an unknown planet. He was captured by the native peoples and forced to fight in a gladiatorial arena against various animals and people that he had never seen before. As he began to weaken due to injuries from the crash and fresh ones from the fighting he began to lose hope that he would ever escape this place. He began seeing visions of a woman that apparently knew him. Her name was Alara and she showed him places in the past, in the present and in the future. She kept him able to fight and kept his resolve until the local rebel forces were able to free him. He found himself helping these rebels try to overthrow their king who was performing genocide on a scale Rie had not seen since the days of the Sith. Several skirmishes ensued and Rie and the King ended up on the top of a tower in the mountains. Finding out that the King was a Sith Sorcerer who had subjegated these people Rie fought him with lightsabers and then with force powers. Rie’s final act was to unleash a massive amount of energy in all directions. However instead of letting it expel outward he channeled it through him and out of his right arm which exploded as he unleashed it upon the Sith. The Sith was instantly killed and Rie fell to the ground as rain fell from the sky his body in tatters. Due to the efforts of his astromech droid Glimmer Rie was rescued after an ancient communication beacon was brought online by the droid. Rushed to the medical facilities of one of the Dominion’s allies the CoH he was practically rebuilt. His right side had suffered massive damage from the outburst of power. Power Rie still did not understand. His right arm, right shoulder, right rib cage and right leg were replaced as was his right eye. Most of it with experimental cybernetics that were more of a hybrid between cybernetics and nanotechnology. Titanfall Approximately 50-55 years ABY Once more the Dominion flourished as more dimensions were colonized and they developed more of a military presence in all dimensions they held. Research into the race that had originally constructed the gateway system had discovered they called themselves the Varratari and they had become so advanced that they had ascended to a higher plane of existence shedding their physical bodies and becoming pure energy. The Horde had been created to fight of another force of beings that had long went extinct leaving the Horde to be uncontrolled by anyone once all of the Varratari had ascended. This lead to even more exploration of the unending gate system they held a small portion of control over. Rie felt that the more they learned the closer they would come to being able to shut down or defeat the Horde. Rie’s enemies though had multiplied and had even gained power in the High Council. Terek Luis who had recently taken power as the majority leader called for the Premier to be arrested and stripped of all rank and standing. The council reluctantly agreed and Rie was placed under arrest. Brought back to New Coruscant he stood trial before the council where he defended himself from accusations that held little to no merit. Then as the far doors opened Thorin Rankin walked in a smile on his face as RJ was dragged into the chambers and dropped in front of Rie who was chained to the podium. Thorin then proceeded to kill everyone of the councilmen including Terek. There was now nothing stopping Thorin from taking control of New Coruscant. As if reading his thoughts Thorin had Akasha dragged into the chambers as well along with a carbon freeze machine. Forced to make a choice on who lived and who died Thorin played with Rie as if he was playing with a mouse and a piece of cheese. Rie couldn’t make that choice for he loved both his son and Akasha. So Thorin made the choice for him plunging his sword into the back of RJ and cutting him up into the shoulder and then as a final act against Rie he cut RJ’s head off and kicked it to Rie like a soccer ball. Akasha was thrown into the carbonite and frozen instantly as Rie was dragged away screaming and fighting his bonds to get free and run to his child, his last child. Dead now. Above in orbit the Titan’s Fist was surrounded by enemy forces of Orcs and Dominion Forces. Tiet along with Morian created a plan to rescue Rie and try to put an end to this conflict. Their plan… to fly the massive Titan’s Fist into the atmosphere to surpass the planetary shield and allow for forces to drop to Rie’s location. During this Rie was visited by the being Alara who revealed information that Thorin was of the same race as the Ancients. A revelation that shook Rie to his very core as he pushed for more information from the tight lipped Alara he grew angry until the vision was interrupted by Thorin and Zolt. Rie was given to Zolt to soften up in order to get codes to activate a top secret Dominion project codenamed A.L.A.R.A. He was beaten, electrocuted and beaten more, but he wouldn’t break. Be it because of what he had already endured or perhaps he just didn't care any more. After he was returned to his cell Tiet and Morian enacted their plan and attacked the capital building of the Dominion. Morian using Dominion Heavy Suits attacked the prison complex beneath the capital and rescued Rie who instead of going with them back to the ship went after Thorin. A small fight of lightsabers and swords ensued and ultimately Thorin disappeared into a mist of black dust once more to the anger and frustration of Rie. Who took his personal Heavy suit and pursued of Thorin’s flagship the Dark Ori which was engaged in battle with the Titan’s Fist and other Dominion Forces that had joined the fight. However Thorin would not be caught as he activated the dimensional drive of the Dark Ori and disappeared. Because he did this in atmosphere it created a massive explosion over the capital city. Rie was caught in that explosion as his heavy suit and its AI (Alarian) attempted to protect him from it he fell towards the ground that was several thousand feet below. As his suit gave out completely he was caught by his Brother Morian. The aftermath of the battle had left millions dead and millions injured. Thorin had vanished but his Orc forces had not as a battle across the galaxy began between Dominion and Orc forces. The Third Civil War had just begun. Rie was rushed to medical facilities aboard the Titan’s Fist as Morian watched over him. As soon as it was clear that he would live Morian left vowing that he would never help his brother again. For he held Rie responsible for losses he had endured during the Second and Third Civil Wars.